


【米英/r18/bdsm】车与琴

by renjianjianxiheng



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianjianxiheng/pseuds/renjianjianxiheng
Summary: *bdsm纯肉，不喜勿入*赛车手dom阿尔x小提琴家sub亚瑟*粗口、调教、踩踏预警，不喜勿入*两个小时不带脑子激情码字，不知道有没有人看，先写这些，之后会继续更*走ao3链接
Relationships: 米英
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	【米英/r18/bdsm】车与琴

**Author's Note:**

> “我把你当琴的时候，你就要好好展开身体让我弹；把你当车的时候，你就得乖乖趴在地上让我骑；把你当母狗的时候，”阿尔俯下身来，拍拍被蒙住了眼睛喘着粗气的人的脸。  
> “你就得撅起屁股来给我狠狠地操。”

车与琴

“我把你当琴的时候，你就要好好展开身体让我弹；把你当车的时候，你就得乖乖趴在地上让我骑；把你当母狗的时候，”阿尔俯下身来，拍拍被蒙住了眼睛喘着粗气的人的脸。

“你就得撅起屁股来给我狠狠地操。”

空旷的琴房角落里传来隐忍的喘息声。

“昨天晚上你做的不够令我满意，现在补回来，没问题吧？”刚刚集训完回来的男人大大咧咧地坐在板凳上，拖着腮帮子笑嘻嘻地看着站在自己面前局促不安的学长。

亚瑟已经面带红潮，脸低的看不清表情，左手的指头不断地互相磨搓着茧子——这是他紧张时一定会做的动作。

“没……没问题……”

“On your knees.”

面前奴隶又磨蹭了五六秒，才缓慢地跪下。他的紧张不是没有原因的——此时是下课时间，距离下节课上还有三十分钟，此时的琴房随时有可能会闯进人来。可是他的主人似乎并没有意识到这一点，还在饶有兴致地等着他四肢着地慢悠悠地爬过来。

亚瑟把眼睛一闭，加快了速度，毕竟时间宝贵，他耽误不起。爬到阿尔张开的两腿间，正打算伸出双手去拉下宽松运动裤的松紧带，脸上就猝不及防地挨了一记耳光。打的他的脸歪到一边，也打的他心不在焉的精神稍微回来了一些。

脸颊火辣辣地疼，羞耻感和快感一起涌上来，原本通红的脸颊上更是密布了一层薄汗，像一个熟透了的桃子。

亚瑟没抬头，也不敢抬头，就算不抬头也知道，他的主人此刻脸上一定还是那副笑嘻嘻无所谓的表情。

阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，体育系大三学生、业余赛车手、他——亚瑟·柯克兰，音乐系大四学生的主人，一个不折不扣的笑面虎。亚瑟永远也忘不了第一次调教的时候，他也带着这副表情，没用多少手段就轻易将自己虐的死去活来，简单地仿佛赢得一场比赛，进一个球。

此时的他不敢怠慢，在挨了教训之后把手背到身后，将腰弯的更深，先用嘴唇和舌头描绘出那埋藏在胯下的宝物的具体形状，然后再用牙齿将裤子和内裤拉下，将其整个含在嘴里。

阿尔靠在椅背上，享受着胯下奴隶兴奋又紧张的侍奉，时不时抓着金黄色地头发整个按下，来一次猝不及防的深喉。随着肉棒的变大，奴隶喉间的呻吟也越来越旖旎，从刚开始的心不在焉渐渐进入了状态。他解开亚瑟的衬衫扣子，直接将手伸进里面，掐一把已经坚挺发硬的乳头。

“嗯……”

“你看你骚的。都成这个贱样了，还装什么贞洁烈妇呢？要不要趴在窗户那里让大家都看看你的鸡巴是怎么硬成这样的？”

哦对了，还是个嘴炮达人。

“我问你，要不要？”

“咳咳……”亚瑟被呛了一一下，将口中的巨物吐了出来，口中喘着粗气，不带任何表情地向上瞪了阿尔一眼。

随即下一秒，就被揪着头发起来，踉跄地带到窗户前，狠狠地压在透明的玻璃上，原本发热的乳头一下子挨上冰凉的玻璃，激的浑身发颤。

阿尔喜欢亚瑟的眼神，深不见底的祖母绿色，细细观察就能在屈辱之中看见一丝不服气和傲慢，总是让阿尔想起来《数码宝贝》里面那只无论挨了多少鞭子也还是同一种眼神的小野猫来，就算是哭叫着挨操、满含着泪水时还是一样。

很好，这样最容易把他激怒。

琴房所在的楼层不低，在短时间内，下面的人还不会发现他们平时仰慕的音乐系才子学长在琴房的玻璃上被衣冠不整，狼狈不堪地按着，下身还勃起着。而亚瑟似乎没有意识到这一点，他恐惧极了，颤抖中又参杂着不可言说的兴奋，生怕楼下的人一个抬头，发现这淫靡不堪的一幕。

“到底要不要？”身后的声音远在天边又仿佛近在眼前，他吞了口口水，因为整个脸都被按在了玻璃上，喉咙被卡的十分难受，费了很大的力才慢慢吐出哀求：“不，不要……求您……”

“求我什么？”

“求您……不要让我站在……玻璃前……”

“哦，那你跪着吧。”

阿尔一脚踢在亚瑟的膝弯处，让他跪下来，然后揪着他背对着玻璃转过来，看着还不放心眼神飘忽的奴隶，阿尔顿了一下，将窗户旁的窗帘拉了一小半，刚好能遮住那白皙又单薄的身影。

此时的亚瑟，衬衫已经褪到了肩膀下，通红的乳珠因为刚刚的刺激而更加挺立，他的心刚重新放到胸膛里，嘴巴便又被填满了。阿尔一边向前顶着，一边用脚踩上了奴隶已经鼓起的胯下，听到了一声堵在喉咙里的呻吟。因为只是平时简单的练习，亚瑟今天来时并没有穿的多隆重，就一件衬衫和牛仔裤，此时的牛仔裤成了他的负担，紧紧地包裹着已经睡醒的欲望，看起来就憋的难受。

“母狗也会穿衣服吗？”阿尔恶趣味地加大了踩踏的力度，“脱掉。”没有命令奴隶不敢停下嘴上的动作，他只好摸索着解开拉链，好容易才将裤子褪到膝盖处，早就勃起的欲望弹了出来，被阿尔拿鞋尖踢了两下：“多长时间没射了？”

“两个星期……主人……”

“今天就赏你射出来吧。不过，”阿尔微微抬起头来，将奴隶想伸到前面的手踢开，“你得用后面来。”

这一句话让亚瑟直接懵了，在之前的调教中，他从来没有试着只靠后面来射精。

看着他面露难色，阿尔拿出手机来，在屏幕上划了两下，只见亚瑟的身体突然开始抖起来，阴茎也更加坚挺，前面甚至还流出了晶莹的水珠。

“知道你没试过，所以帮帮你。你带在后面的那个肛塞，是有震动模式的，由慢速到剧烈，五分钟，有半分钟因该会顶到你的g点。错过了这个五分钟，你就要等下一个五分钟。”阿尔笑眯眯地好心地给他解释，“不过我可不知道下一班来这里上课的人还有几个五分钟之后就会来啦~”

身后的肛塞已经开始运转了，亚瑟根本没有选择和思考的余地，他将手伸到后面，认命地抽插起来，另一只手在胸前大力捏揉着乳头，好给予身体足够的刺激，另一方面嘴上的动作也不能停，口中的物事青筋暴涨，看来今天阿尔是一定要他不口出来不罢休了。

肛塞震动的频率还在上升，奴隶的腰开始情不自禁地上下摆动起来，幻想着有人在背后大力地操弄着自己，声音也一声比一声淫媚入骨，跪着的姿势不知道什么时候变成了蹲坐在地上，白中带红（红色是前晚调教时主人的鞭子留下的吻痕）的臀瓣一上一下，配合着腰部完美的曲线，腰，臀，和脚踝连成一线，这三个最诱人的地方展现在任何人的面前，都足以让其不能自已。

可是终究是缺乏经验，最容易达到高潮的半分钟已经过去，震动又开始重新轮回，奴隶的身上已经沁出一层薄汗，不知道是情欲的刺激还是口中鸡巴的刺激生出的泪水已经在眼眶打圈——还得从头再来，他仿佛已经听见了下一班学生的脚步声。

口中的巨物色泽红润，粗长硬挺，还没有要射的迹象，他只得再次踏入情欲的漩涡，重复着手上的动作，同时将舌头伸出，刺激着敏感的马眼，希望着主人能够快些射精。

不知又过了多长时间，在亚瑟的眼中一分钟仿若一年那样难过，身后的肛塞开始高频率地转动起来，一下一下地蹭过他的前列腺，同时他手上的工作也十分卖力——乳头已经又红又肿，连着胸膛都是殷红一片，鸡巴贴紧肚皮，前端流出的淫液已经流到了囊袋处，呼之欲出，就是不射。

亚瑟脑中已经不太清明，哪怕那手撸一下就好，一下就能射出来，可是他再糊涂也知道，今天拿他违背主人的意愿拿手碰了，明天，可能不用明天，今晚迎接他的就是让他下不来床的刑罚。

高频率的震动已经过了五秒，十秒……奴隶的脑中已经没有其他的东西，满脑子都是坚硬的鸡巴和想要喷射出来的白液，可是奈何胯下那玩意就像是被关了闸一样，死活不出来。

他将口中的巨物吐出，丝毫不顾及连在龟头和唇边的银丝看起来多淫乱，用被顶的酸疼的喉咙发出自己都没意识到的哭腔来：“求您……求您帮我……”

“怎么帮？贱货？”主人也已经情欲上头，口中喘着粗气，将巨龙一下下拍打在奴隶的脸上。

“都可以……打我……踩我……求您……求求您让奴隶射吧……

“如你所愿，婊子!”他扬起手，一耳光拍在奴隶的左脸颊上。  
亚瑟胯下的阴茎猛地一跳。  
他又反手一掌，抽在右脸颊上。  
又是一跳。  
这两个耳光抽的奴隶的脸更红了，仿佛随时能滴出血一般，眼泪在红肿的脸颊边流过一条长长的透明痕迹。  
还是不出来。  
亚瑟已经快疯了，他不顾一切地膝行在地，将阴茎向阿尔的脚下伸去：“求您踩踩我……踩踩奴隶……”  
一脚下去。  
“啊……啊！！”阴茎终于在踩踏下失了闸，痛快地射了出来，随之而来的是身体痉挛般的颤抖，而与此同时，嘴巴被撑开，一股股的热流宣泄在喉咙中，阿尔也一泻千里。  
后穴中的震动还在继续着，而亚瑟已经渐渐地清醒过来，他爬起来，用舌头将阿尔刚刚射完精的肉棒清理干净之后，才颤抖着爬起身来，清理自己留下的痕迹，然后将裤子提起来，衬衫扣子扣好。  
在最后一个扣子扣好之后，琴房的门被“砰”地一声撞开。  
留着辫子的年轻中国学生没有想到里面有人，他在看到阿尔和亚瑟之后吃了一惊，赶忙松开拉着的伊万布拉金斯基的手，脸上泛红，不好意思地摇摇头，说到：“学长，你还没走呐！”  
奴隶没有等到主人将精液咽下去的指示，只能含着，一时间着急也说不出话来，看看疑惑的王耀，又看向自己的主人，眼中透着哀求。  
阿尔弗雷德没有理他，上前一步，朝着王耀打哈哈：“马上走，马上走，刚刚有点‘事情’。”然后揽住亚瑟的肩，在王耀奇怪的注视下和身后毛子诡异的注视下离开了作案现场。


End file.
